Blaineley Patterson
Captain Blaineley Patterson is the captain of the UNSC Pillar of December following the disappearance of its previous captain. She was not involved in the Human-Covenant War as a soldier, due to her young age. Early life Patterson was born in December of 2542 in the city of Lister on the Jovian Moon of Ganymede. She was born within the timeline of the Human-Covenant War along with having issues with the Insurrection. The Majority of her life prior to joining the United Nations Space Command is in truth unknown, mostly due to her being a mere civilian during the war. However, a part that is noteworthy is that she once saw the Dreadnought with the Prophet of Truth and it's escort of covenant ships while using a telescope on the roof of her home. She joined the UNSC Navy around the year of 2560. United Nations Space Command First Years (2560-2572) Like all starters of the UNSC Navy, Patterson did not start out as a Captain. Upon enlistment she was first a Crewman Recruit following her training. Early in her time, she was among a squad of other low ranked Naval officers stationed on board the UNSC Sanctuary of Spring '', a Frigate. Since the Human-Covenant War was long over, the Frigate was instead sent to engage a stolen Marathon-class heavy cruiser. Their frigate soon engaged the enemy at a close range, but the fire-power from the cruiser was highly damaging to the Frigate. In a short amount of time, Revel boarders arrived via D77-TC Pelican dropships onto the Frigate. This became cause for alarm, but Patterson risked her own life by going towards the enemy intruders, bringing a Magnum with her on her way. Once in the Hangar, where the intruders were, she used a wall for cover and while other soldiers were fighting she took out the Rebels by using well-timed shots onto their pressure points and some onto their heads. With the infiltration defeated, she was given the rank of Crewman Apprentice upon her act of bravery. Following her promotion to Crewman Apprentice, she continued her work on Sanctuary of Spring for the majority of her years within the UNSC. She continued moving up in the ranks through the rest of her years. Mostly thanks to acts of Bravery (such as going directly into battle though it is not within her orders or duties), though some due to skill level that made her qualify for said advancements. Eventually the Sanctuary of Spring was retired in the year 2572, the very year that Patterson received the Rank of Captain. Captain in the Navy (2572-present) ''UNSC Pillar of Justice Upon reaching the rank of Captain, she was put in command of the Marathon-class heavy cruiser UNSC Pillar of Justice. It was a standard cruiser of the class, as well as recently completed. The Justice was sent on a Special Operations mission when it was attacked by Kig-Yar pirates utilizing an Assualtcarrier. Patterson was initially too new a captain to handle this ship, but made sure to do her best in attacking the enemy. However, due to focusing mostly on attacking the ship, defense from boarding was not focused on allowing said Kig-Yar to board the vessel. She continued her captaining until the Kig-Yar broke into the control room of the ship. Once the enemy was present in the room, she took the shipboard A.I (Zeta) and shot at the Kig-Yar with her own personal weapons, dual M7/Caseless Submachine Guns. Her skills managed to keep the Kig-Yar intruders at bay, enough for her to lead a group of lower-ranking members of the crew towards the hangar of the ship due to escape pods being destroyed by Covenant forces. Upon reaching the hangar, she lead the team into a D77-TC Pelican which she piloted as the others were passengers. She successfully escaped from the ship along with Zeta and the Crew as the Pillar of Justice was destroyed by the Kig-Yar. Upon returning to Earth, she was praised for her act of bravey but kept the rank of Captain. She was then introduced to a new vessel that she would be commanding for the rest of her career. The UNSC Pillar of December. ''UNSC Pillar of December'' Following the disappearance of its original crew and the Deletion of its rampant A.I. Mitsuki, the Halcyon-class light cruiser was in need of a new crew. Patterson, Zeta, and a Spartan III Brandon-G229 became members of the new crew alongside hundreds of other humans. Patterson was pleased to be back in action with the UNSC Navy, along with word of a New form of the Covenant. Personality Being a member of the UNSC Navy, Patterson is a bit stoic. Often resorting to simply getting the job she has to done, and as captain expecting others in her command to do the same as well. However, she also is more prone to going for the more dangerous path in battle, and also going into battles that would be highly risky. This clearly shows a more reckless part of her behavior, and she is also known to be arrogant as she is not known for accepting her behavior as such. Trivia *Her name is a combination of the character Blaineley http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Blaineley from Total Drama's first name and the last name of famous sasqautch spotter Rob Patterson http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patterson-Gimlin_film. *Her current ship, UNSC Pillar of December, has the name of her birth Month in it. *The person used in this article to represent her is Paris Hilton. Category:UNSC